The present invention relates to new basic flavone-3-carboxylic acid amide and ester compounds and their salts and N-oxides and to pharmaceutical preparations containing these compounds, processes for preparing them and intermediate flavone-3-carboxylic acid products.
In an article by A. Costa et al (J. Chem. Soc. Perkin I (1985), 799) on lithiation of flavones and reactions of the lithiated products, 3-flavone-carboxylic acid, 2'methoxy-3-flavone-carboxylic acid and 5,7-dimethyl-3-flavone-carboxylic acid are described. Until now however, no pharmacological activity has been known for these compounds.